


Stop talking

by KeepGoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, M/M, boys argueing, boys flirting, stiles makes a move, stiles uses dereks move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles uses one of Derek's moves on Derek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Come on, Derek. Just give it to me.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop talking

  
  
  
“Come on, Derek. Just give it to me.”

“No.”

“Deeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeek.”

“No.”

“There is no reason-”

An upturned eyebrow stops the words. 

“Don’t give me that look.”

“No.”

“You’re being impossible.”

“No, I’m being reasonable.”

“Pfft. Right. You’re never reasonable.”

“You’re still alive, aren’t you?”

“Not because of you!”

Another upturned eyebrow.

“Okay, so maybe you have a _little_ to do with it. But right now you’re being unreasonable.”

“If you say so.”

“So then give it to me.”

“No.”

“ARRGH.”

“Stiles, there is no reason for you to have a gun.”

“Just because you’re back doesn’t mean you get to bark orders-”

“I’m not barking anything. You don’t know how to use a gun. And from what I hear the last time you held-”

“Braeden and Malia have big mouths.”

A smile. 

“You’re not getting a gun. This is a routine stakeout. Do what you do best. Be the brains.”

A smirk. 

“You think I’m the brains?”

A sigh.

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Well let me be the brawn too. Give me the gun.”

A laugh. 

“Giving you a gun does not make you the brawn. It just makes me stupid.”

“Well if the shoe fits…”

A growl. 

“Come on, Derek! What if something attacks me! How will I defend myself!?”

“You won’t have to. Because I’m going to be right there.”

“You don’t need a gun! You have fangs and claws and grrr. What the hell do I have?”

“Me.”

Silence. 

“I..well as sweet as that is, Derek...I...shit.”

Upturned eyebrow. 

“Give. Me. The. Gun.”

“No.”

“AGGGGGGGGGH.”

Arms flailing. Grunting. 

“This is pointless. Do you honestly think you’re going to be able to wrestle this away from me?”

“Just… _grunt_ make sure it doesn’t...fuck...go off.”

“It’s not loaded.” Deep sigh. “Get off me.”

“GIVE ME THE GUN.”

“No.”

“I swear to God Derek if you do not give me this fucking gun I’ll…”

Upturned eyebrow. 

Heavy breathing. 

Challenging eyes. 

Mouth smashed to mouth. 

Gasps. 

A loud clang to the floor. 

Scrambling. 

“YES! I am the brains. I’m a genius. Now give me bullets.”

“Why...you...you fucking kissed me.”

Shrug. 

“I knew it would throw you off.”

“That’s my move. I use that move.”

“On who?!”

“Never mind. But you...you…”

Blink.

“What?”

Long fingers wrapped around soft pale cheeks. Lips curved around lips. Tongues sliding against tongues. Mirrored moans. 

A loud clang on the ground. 

“Fuck. You cheater.”

A smile against lips. 

“Stiles, shut up.”

“This isn’t over.”

“It never is with you.”

Shuffling backwards. 

Sounds of sloppy kissing. 

Legs hitting soft cushions. 

“Don’t we have a stakeout?”

“Stop talking.”

Soft moans.

“If you let me have a gun.”

A low growl. 

“You don’t scare me.”

“I never did.”

A laugh. 

“Okay, a few more minutes of kissing but then we have to go.”

Long licks along a pale neck. 

“See, I told you-you are the brains.”

“Stop talking.”


End file.
